


what you want

by Marvelgeek42



Series: Edited and Retagged 2019 [97]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Gen, Indian James Potter, May Or May Not Be Continued, Multi, Muslim Narcissa Black Malfoy, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Pre-Relationship, Punk Rock, Touring, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: Lily had long since thrown caution in the wind and waved it goodbye.





	what you want

**Author's Note:**

> I was convinced I had posted this here already.  
> Disclaimer: I have no idea how any of this actually works. Feel free to correct me.

“Oh my God! No way!” Sirius suddenly exclaimed, sitting up a bit straighter in the chair he was sitting in with his laptop. “Guys, you have to see this!”

“Have to see what?” Remus questioned. He was lying on James’s bed, feet up on the wall and absently playing a few tones on the guitar lying on his stomach in random intervals.

Sirius looks at the other people in the room, focusing on all three of them individually before he dramatically read out the mail he had just opened. “‘Dear _Marauderz_ , we here at _Magical Records_ are pleased to present you with the opportunity to be the opening act for _Bloom_ in their upcoming tour.”

“You’re kidding,” Peter deadpanned, putting down both his coffee and his phone slightly to look back at Sirius, his eyes narrowing. “Are you?”

James and Remus groaned in unison.

“Now you’ve set him up.”

“I’m being totally _Sirius_ , I always am,” Sirus grinned. “But really, see for yourself.”

James heaved himself up from his beanbag with some grumbling and moved to take him up on his offer.

“He’s not joking,” he stated upon reading the mail himself. He can’t quite believe it. Opening for _Bloom_ would certainly not hurt them on their way to be the next big thing. “It’s actually saying that. Arre wah. I can’t believe it.”

“Show me.” Remus is now sitting upright, the guitar beside him.

Sirius turns the laptop screen around to face the room, smiling all the while.

“So what do we do now?” Peter asked from the couch, his phone long forgotten.

“Confirm that we’ll do it, obviously!” James exclaimed. “I mean we’d be stupid not to, right?”

He stepped around Sirius so he could look at all three of his best friends and band members at the same time.

* * *

Narcissa, Lily, and Jasmine — the three members of _Bloom_ — were sitting together on the floor of their designated practice room.

“And you’re absolutely sure that these guys will be able to keep up with us?” Narcissa asked, absently stroking her cat, Picasso.

Jasmine shrugged, not even looking up from the magazine she was browsing. “They’re definitely eager enough. And their tracks are far from bad. At least the ones I’ve heard.”

“They’ll do well with us, I think, at least with some practice,” Lily amended, turning to Narcissa in the eye. “They’ve got a lot of potential, certainly. And they fit our aesthetic — unlike you.”

Lily said it with a smile. Unlike the other band members, Narcissa’s fashion sense lacked the studded leather clothing, the ripped jeans, and multi-colored hair Jasmine — her girlfriend — and Lily were sprouting. Narcissa stuck to pastel colors, which in no way made her mindset any less punk rock than the other members of the band, but made for some jokes between them.

“If you say so,” Narcissa shrugged dismissively, but she rolled her eyes slightly as she did so. This caused Jasmine to plant a light kiss on her hijab, giggling slightly.

“You’re adorable. Just admit that it’s going to be weird considering that that Sirius guy is your cousin.”

Lily raised her eyebrows. “He’s your cousin?”

“He isn’t. It was a mutual decision,” Narcissa added after a moment.

“That sounds like an interesting story.” She’s about to ask for more details when she opens the picture attached to the mail and does a double-take. “That aside, he looks _fine_. So does this James dude.”

“They all do,” Jasmine argued. “Like don’t get me wrong I’m of no mind to change anything with you, Cissa, but damn I’d not say no to a threesome if any of them offered.”

“I would,” Narcissa crossed her arms. “To Sirius.”

“They are all quite attractive.” Lily hadn’t taken her eyes from the picture since. She wasn’t even sure if she had blinked.

* * *

Three weeks later, it was time for the first meet-up between the two bands to ensure that they actually got along well enough to tolerate each other before making anything official.

It was a part of the contract that _Bloom_ insisted on because they refused to just suffer silently under various kinds of shitty comments and looking for a new opening act mid-tour was too much of a hustle.

“Nice hair,” James commented upon seeing Lily. “I dig the gradient.”

“Thanks,” Lily responded. She had gotten her hair colored again just yesterday, it started with a dark purple at the top and then slowly turned into her natural red towards the tips.

“And that jacket is goals,” Sirius pointed out. “Goes great with your eyeshadow.”

She was pretty sure that she was not imagining the looks they were giving her. Probably pretty similar to the looks she was giving them.

“You’re not looking that bad yourselves,” Lily grins.

“Do you think we could get back to business?” Narcissa totally ruined the mood with her question, but it’s obvious from the look on her face that that was exactly as she intended.

“Sure!” Lily said brightly. “Let’s get back to discussing our six-month tour together. Where will be in close proximity the entire time.” She makes sure to look at both James and Sirius suggestively. After all, since they’re both here flirting with her and it’s not like she’s doing anything in secret. They seem ready to make this a triad and by all means, so is she.

Fuck caution. Lily had long since thrown that in the wind and waved it goodbye.

Narcissa groaned and turned to Jasmine. “Are you sure we want this?”

“Don’t be a hypocrite, Cissa, darling.” She pulled her closer and gave her a long, passionate kiss.

“You’ve got a point.” She replied as soon as they parted, pulling Jasmine right back in.

Remus sighed and turned to Peter. “What have we gotten ourselves into?”

He didn’t get anything like the reaction he seemed to be hoping for as Peter grinned. “Not sure, but I think I like it.”

As she grinned at James and Sirius — who she was already starting to think of as ‘her boys’ because fuck patience — “I guess that means we’ll be doing this.”  
James nodded. “Seems like it.”

“I most certainly approve,” Sirius comments.

Lily doesn’t know if they’re talking about the tour or trying something between the three of them, but she’s game either way.

Because it’s what she wants and what is punk-rock about, if not fighting to be allowed to do what you want, when you want, and the way you want to do it?

**Author's Note:**

> Might be continued at one point. We'll see.


End file.
